


Уйти нельзя остаться

by silver_autumn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Humor, M/M, Multi, OT5, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 раз, когда Лиам подумывал уйти из группы, и 1 раз, когда он точно не собирался этого делать.<br/>Написано на WTF 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уйти нельзя остаться

**1**

  
  
Лиам стоит на сцене Уэмбли, кусая нижнюю губу и очень сильно стараясь не расплакаться на камеру. У операторов и так хватает его снимков с глазами на мокром месте.   
  
Они все здесь такие — нервно грызущие ногти, вытирающие вспотевшие ладони, надеющиеся на чудо. Но Лиам может поклясться, что никому вокруг не плохо так, как ему.   
  
Им говорят — «недостаточно». Ему говорят — «недостаточно; хуже, чем в прошлый раз». В прошлый раз ему отказывал сам Саймон, в его доме, под прицелом камер, направленных только на них двоих, отказывал и говорил — у тебя всё будет, всё получится, где-то там впереди, где-то в будущем. Нужно только постараться.   
  
И Лиам старался. Старался как мог, выжимая из себя все соки, почти доводя себя до изнеможения.   
  
Но сейчас ему говорят — «недостаточно».   
  
И если недостаточно теперь, то, скорее всего, так будет всегда.   
  
Их швыряют от камер к камерам, снимают их слёзы за сценой, снимают их признания «я не хочу домой», как делают со всеми конкурсантами: выбывшим участникам проект уже не принесёт ничего, а вот они ещё могут подарить немного трогательных моментов для шоу. Их вызывают обратно на сцену: кто-то кусает губы, кто-то нервно подпрыгивает на месте, будто веря, что сейчас всё чудесным образом станет хорошо. Лиам думает о том, что нужно продержаться последние минуты и дотерпеть до того момента, как он окажется вне пределов досягаемости камер.   
  
— Мы решили образовать группы, — говорит Николь, улыбаясь своими аккуратно подкрашенными губами, и мир вокруг Лиама взрывается криками и движением. За его спиной двое парней обнимаются, Лиам помнит одного из них по имени, а второго только в лицо. Девушки на другой стороне сцены вскрикивают и плачут. Найл, вечно жизнерадостный Найл, уже сияет. Лиама утягивают в неловкое объятие, где он не помещается, где ему нет места. Он не может пошевелить руками или коснуться каждого, или почувствовать, как обнимают его.   
  
Ему неудобно, неловко и не по себе.   
  
— Вам нужно работать по двенадцать, по четырнадцать часов в день, — говорит Саймон, и Лиам не сводит с него взгляда. Краем глаза он видит улыбки на лице своих новых — партнёров? Коллег? — но сам ещё не знает, можно ли ему улыбнуться.   
  
Только что ему снова сказали «недостаточно». Только что все планы Лиама перевернулись и отправились в новом направлении, которое или принесёт катастрофу, рушащую всё на своём пути, или приведёт к чему-то замечательному.   
  
Катастрофа точно кажется более вероятной.   
  
Лиам уходит со сцены последним, бросив взгляд на вернувшихся к своим делам судей. У него ещё есть время для того, чтобы решить, подпишет он свой контракт или вернётся под родительскую крышу.   
  
И впервые с того момента, как он получил свой номер участника «Икс-фактора» во второй раз, Лиаму и правда хочется вернутся домой.   
  


**2**

  
  
Найл, Гарри, Зейн и Луи. Лиам выучил их имена: пока перекатывал их вечерами на языке перед тем, как лечь спать, пока рассказывал о них родителям и смотрел на их подписи под контрактом телевизионного шоу.   
  
Они всё ещё кажутся чужеродными.   
  
В бунгало отца Гарри всё стихло. Вернее, Гарри храпит, раскинувшись на спине, Найл причмокивает губами во сне, а Луи ворочается и постоянно о чём-то говорит — о чём-то, понятном только ему. Но с улицы больше не доносятся крики домашней скотины, напоминающие стоны умирающего, и не надо идти и штурмовать темноту с факелом наперевес только потому, что Луи бросает очередной вызов.   
  
Группа с камерами и микрофонами появится здесь для того, чтобы заснять первые шаги зарождающейся группы, только через день, а пока можно расслабиться.   
  
Лиам перекатывается на бок, осторожно сбрасывая с плеча руку спящего рядом Зейна.   
  
— Футбол или регби? — спросил Луи днём, перебрасывая мяч из руки в руку.   
  
Они уже успели открыть банки пива, притащенные Найлом, и улыбки всех — кроме Лиама, который сделал два глотка только потому, что его просто прижали ртом к банке до того, как он успел объяснить всем про свою почку — стали шире и как будто искреннее.   
  
— Может, попробуем порепетировать? — вяло предложил он, уже понимая, что не дождётся желаемого ответа.   
  
Луи посмотрел на него каким-то почти презрительным взглядом, и от него Лиаму захотелось свернуться в комок и притвориться, что он ничего не говорил.   
  
— Лиам, — ласково проговорил Луи, закидывая руку ему на плечо, — тебе не кажется, что нам нужно узнать друг друга получше до того, как мы начнём работать?   
  
Лиам подавил возражения и вопросы о том, как футбол поможет узнать друг друга лучше, и поплёлся к воображаемым воротам между двух деревьев. В школе его ценили за скорость на беговой дорожке — по крайней мере, учителя, — но никто не горел желанием выбирать Лиама к себе в команду во время матчей в школе, так что позиция голкипера доставалась ему почти каждую игру.   
  
Они провели час, гоняя мяч по поляне. Луи оказался неожиданно хорош. Гарри катался по траве больше, чем попадал по мячу, Найл лучился энтузиазмом, а Зейн после пяти минут объявил себя судьёй и свалил за напитками.   
  
Лиаму даже понравилось бы — если бы Луи не рисовался как позёр, то и дело подкатывая к воображаемым воротам с мячом. Он отдавал его прямо в руки — или под колени — Лиаму, даже не пытаясь нанести настоящий удар, как будто был уверен, что мяч окажется за линией, если Луи того захочет.   
  
Лиама это злило.   
  
Ещё ему хотелось лезть на стену от того, что после матча они даже не попытались отрепетировать хотя бы кусок одной песни. Вместо этого они завалились в гостиную, заляпали диван и пол соусом от заказанной пиццы и принялись играть в «Я никогда». Луи подбивал всех на «Правду или вызов», но все как-то слишком быстро усвоили, что с упрямством Лиама, ленью Зейна, бесстыдством Гарри и извращённым представлением о смешном Луи игра получится слишком рисковая для первого дня.   
  
У Найла было пиво, но у Луи оказался припасённый для такого случая дешёвый виски, и вместо нормальной игры по правилам всё скатилось к тому, чтобы заставить всех выпить как можно больше.   
  
— Я никогда не обжимался с девчонкой, — сообщил Луи и сделал огромный глоток. Вокруг него выпили почти все — кроме Лиама.   
  
— Я никогда не обжимался с парнем, — отозвался Гарри, рассмеялся и допил остатки спиртного из пластикового стакана. Луи присоединился к нему, как-то странно улыбаясь.   
  
— Я никогда не праздновал День рождения в одиночестве. — Найл проигнорировал предыдущее откровение, лихо опрокинул в себя свою порцию и даже не поморщился — как и все вокруг него.   
  
Кроме Лиама.   
  
Лиам, который сидел на краю дивана, сжимая в руке свою порцию нетронутого коньяка, и натянуто улыбался. Он бы выпил — чёрт возьми, к концу дня он уже был доведён до того, что даже не вспоминал о здоровье.   
  
Но пить ему было не за что.   
  
— У меня никогда не было сестёр. — Зейн внимательно посмотрел на него.   
  
Лиам благодарно улыбнулся и сделал глоток обжёгшего язык и внутренности алкоголя.   
  
Это потом уже откуда-то снаружи послышались странные звуки, и Лиам отправился искать пострадавшего под пристальным взглядом взглядом Луи, подбивавшего его на слабо. Иначе как ещё можно было этот взгляд объяснить? Это потом Зейн выскочил за Лиамом, обжигая пальцы о коряво сделанный факел.   
  
Это потом они стащили с кроватей матрасы и принесли их в гостиную — вернее, тащили Лиам с Гарри, пока Луи громко руководил процессом. И это уже потом все заснули вповалку, пока Лиам смотрел в окно.   
  
Он и сейчас переворачивается так, чтобы лунный свет не бил в лицо, и зажмуривается. До приезда сюда Лиаму хотелось свалить из группы, пока к нему не прилипло клеймо «участника бойбэнда, на который не клюнули даже самые тупые школьницы». А оно однозначно к нему пристанет.   
  
Сейчас ему смутно хочется тихо встать и незаметно выскользнуть за дверь, а потом закрыть её за собой.   
  
Оставшимся внутри, наверное, будет лучше без него.   
  
Лиам закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон, чувствуя, как рядом с ним мерно и глубоко дышит Зейн.   
  
Может, завтра всё образуется.   
  


**3**

  
  
В доме «Икс-фактора» камеры. Очень много камер и незнакомых людей, которые с ними носятся. Эти люди то приходят, то исчезают, и Лиам никогда не может расслабиться: постоянно кажется, что его снимают, а потом транслируют на всю страну неуложенные волосы, странное выражение лица и глупые слова.   
  
Гарри Стайлзу на камеры плевать. Гарри Стайлз ходит по всему дому в одних боксёрах — и это в лучшем случае.   
  
Не то чтобы Лиам никогда не видел чужих членов — в конце концов, в школе его чурались не настолько, чтобы после занятий заставлять мыться в одиночестве, — но член Гарри попадался ему на глаза слишком часто. Достаточно часто для того, чтобы отличить от любой порно-картинки в сети, а это уже о многом говорит.   
  
Задницу Гарри, кажется, видели уже вообще все — её и золотые стринги, которые почему-то безумно дороги сердцу Гарри, иначе зачем он их таскает с такой частотой. Лиам уже почти разучился краснеть, когда в очередной раз замечает его в этом наряде.   
  
Задница Гарри постоянно в синяках и царапинах, и вот это всё ещё заставляет Лиама смущённо отводить взгляд. Гарри улыбается, показывая свои ямочки на щеках, и смеётся на пару с Найлом, у которого тоже, кажется, отсутствует понятие стыда.   
  
А Луи смотрит на Лиама с вызовом — только теперь это не «слабо сделать», а «попробуй скажи что-нибудь».   
  
Хорошо, что Луи камеры всё-таки волнуют.   
  
У них с Гарри нет времени запираться в комнатах, а в доме всё ещё слишком много участников, и в крохотные ванные вечно кто-то стучит и ломится.   
  
Поэтому они занимаются… этим… Лиам даже не знает, чем именно, в их общей комнате.   
  
По ночам.   
  
— Гарри, — разносится по комнате тихий стон, а потом смешки и какие-то влажные звуки, и Лиам натягивает на голову подушку, пытаясь представить, что он совсем не здесь.   
  
Зейн спит так, что его сложно разбудить и пушечным залпом, а Найлу плевать на личное пространство, особенно когда дело касается еды и секса. Или дрочки. Гарри с Луи хотя бы спят у дальней стенки и натягивают на себя одеяла, а Найл совсем рядом, и его возбуждённое сопение Лиам слышит со всеми подробностями.   
  
— Чуть ниже… ох да, — стонет Луи, и Лиам со вздохом перекатывается на спину, открывает глаза и упирается взглядом в стену их крохотной комнаты. Чтобы пройти от кровати до двери, надо перебраться через баррикады мусора и одежды, и это видно даже в полной темноте.   
  
После начала прямых эфиров стало легче. Они понимают друг друга намного лучше, чем раньше, они все давятся нервами за минуты до того, как выйти на сцену, только Зейн при этом молчит, Найл ошалело улыбается, Луи срывается на попавшихся под руку, а Гарри блюет в туалете.   
  
Всё равно они ближе, чем прежде. Лиаму начинает казаться, что он тоже вписывается в эту странную группу, где отсутствует понятие о личном пространстве и стремление к профессиональной карьере. Им есть куда расти — после того, как сам Лиам перестанет пререкаться с Луи, а Зейн грозить пристрелить их обоих — и к чему стремиться.   
  
Но сейчас Лиам просто тихо мечтает оказаться сольным участником и делить комнату, скажем, с Эйденом. Ради такого можно и освободить место в группе.   
  
Эйден же не будет стонать по ночам «Луи, Лу, сильнее», правда?   
  
Да даже если и будет — то хотя бы без Луи в пределах видимости.   
  
— Мы — дети в Америке, — тихо напевает Лиам, неосознанно ожидая, что его сейчас подхватят ещё четыре голоса.   
  
Вместо этого ему в лицо прилетает подушка от Найла.   
  
— Заткнись, а? — тихо просит он сонным голосом.   
  
Лиам фыркает.   
  
Значит, секс на соседней койке ему не мешает, а вокальные упражнения не дают спать.   
  
Извращенец.   
  
Интересно, лениво успевает подумать Лиам перед тем, как всё-таки провалиться в сон, почему Луи не дают больше соло. С такими-то вокальными данными, которые он показывает каждый вечер…   
  
 ****

4

****  
  
Лиам пытается вспомнить, в каком они городе, и почему-то не может.  
  
Автобус, в котором их перевозят от одного места к другому, всегда одинаковый, номера в отелях остаются такими же дешёвыми и почти не меняются, а концертные залы, где они кружатся на платформе глядя друг на друга и поют о том, как здорово оставаться вечно молодыми, выглядят похожими как две капли воды.   
  
Всё начало смазываться в одно бесконечное сероватое полотно после первых пяти шоу, и Лиам, устало возвращаясь в номер, пытается вспомнить, в какую комнату ему нужно постучаться.   
  
Кажется, в восемьсот восьмую… Или нет, в восемьсот восьмой они были в прошлый раз. Сейчас этаж третий, значит, и номер должен быть другой.   
  
Он тихо стонет, потирая лоб ладонью. Салфетку с нацарапанным номером Лиам оставил в комнате, которую делит с Найлом и Зейном, а его телефон разрядился, так что и позвонить кому-то с этим идиотским вопросом он тоже не может.   
  
— Ребекка! — улыбается он, когда та появляется в коридоре: сегодня она явно собирается в клуб, судя по обтягивающему платью и предвкушающей улыбке. — Ты не помнишь, где мы остановились?   
  
Ребекка смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом — из её номера раздаётся смех и звуки вызова в скайпе, — а потом смеётся.   
  
— У меня такое было на прошлой неделе, — признаётся она. — Вы этажом выше, мальчики.   
  
Ребекка треплет его по волосам, проходя мимо, и Лиам автоматически приглаживает чёлку.   
  
Найл обещал сходить с ним в спортзал. Или посмотреть фильм. Или просто выйти пройтись куда-нибудь за пределы оцепленных концертных залов и тесных отелей. Лиаму нужно в номер, чтобы переодеться и быстро подзарядить телефон, а не для того, чтобы завалиться спать.   
  
По словам Найла, ему надо хотя бы иногда расслабляться. Лиам с ним уже даже согласен.   
  
Когда Лиам поднимается на нужный этаж, он останавливается возле двух дверей: комнаты 305 и 306 находятся рядом друг с другом, и Лиам пытается вспомнить, в какой из двух лежат именно его вещи.   
  
Смутно припоминая, что дверь удобнее было открывать левой рукой, а не правой, как триста пятую, Лиам вставляет белую карточку без опознавательных знаков в замок соседнего номера. На всякий случай он даже прикрывает глаза: наученный горьким опытом, Лиам знает, что лучше перестраховаться, чем в очередной раз увидеть использованные презервативы, спутанные простыни или вообще задницу Луи. В движении.   
  
К его радости, в комнате тихо, только играет какая-то восточная музыка. Лиам хмурится, когда чувствует в воздухе странный запах. Гарри вроде бы жаловался, что его чёртовы ароматические свечи закончились ещё два дня назад, или нет? Может, кто-то купил новый лосьон?   
  
Шторы задёрнуты, и в номере царит полумрак, включен только один ночник. Лиам делает ещё пару шагов вперёд и видит Зейна: тот развалился на своей койке, которую язык с трудом поворачивается называть кроватью, и курит.   
  
Точнее, не так: он выпускает струйки дыма, складывая губы идеальным кольцом и аккуратно выдыхая воздух.   
  
— Лиам, — радостно улыбается он и манит Лиама к себе. — Присоединяйся!   
  
Зейн хлопает ладонью по грязно-серым простыням рядом с собой и прикрывает глаза, делая затяжку. Лиам принюхивается: запах кажется смутно знакомым, но он не может понять, чем именно. Его взгляд падает на сигарету: она выглядит немного непохожей на те, которые точно испортят голос Зейна, которые он покупает дешёвыми пачками в ларьках недалеко от отелей. Лиам качает головой, отвлекаясь.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — Он осторожно опускается на кровать рядом с Зейном, чувствуя кожей исходящее от него тепло. Запах становится ещё сильнее, и Лиам невольно делает глубокий вдох, заполняя лёгкие этой сладостью. На языке появляется едва заметный горьковатый привкус. — Зейн?   
  
— Держи. — Зейн вставляет свою сигарету ему между губ ещё до того, как Лиам успевает возразить. — Эйден угостил.   
  
Лиам делает неосознанный вдох и закашливается, роняя сигарету — это же сигарета? — на простыню.   
  
— Какая гадость, — вытирает губы он. — Как ты это делаешь?   
  
Зейн смеётся, запрокидывая голову, и Лиам невольно прослеживает взглядом уязвимую линию его шеи. Свет ложится на неё под немного странным углом, и кожа кажется почти золотой — такой, что Лиаму хочется провести по ней языком и прикусить то место, где бьётся ровный пульс.   
  
— Зейн? — Лиам переводит взгляд на его лицо. Голова начинает приятно кружиться, ему становится тепло и как-то лениво: никакая перспектива кино с Найлом уже не радует. — Что?...   
  
— Лиам. — Зейн приподнимается на локтях и покровительственно похлопывает его по плечу. — Быстро тебя унесло.   
  
Лиам что-то согласно бормочет и вытягивается рядом с Зейном. Он только сейчас понимает, что не спал уже почти сутки: потому что прошлой ночью Гарри с Луи разбудили его сразу после полуночи своими… не слишком тихими занятиями, а потом Лиам не смог заснуть.   
  
— Зееейн, — тянет он, — мы ведь увидимся потом?   
  
— Когда потом? — смеётся тот, — Лиииам, у нас студия после тура. Мы ещё успеем друг другу надоесть.   
  
Лиам качает головой. Зейн выдыхает дым над его лицом, и Лиам дышит этой сладостью, чувствуя, как тело начинает становиться очень лёгким.   
  
— Потом, — невнятно тянет он, — когда Саймон нас бросит.   
  
Зейн замирает. Лиам чувствует, как тот практически каменеет рядом с ним. У него самого на теле выступает пот: от страха, что так и будет, что они прохлопают свой единственный шанс и окажутся на дне, не успев забраться на вершину. И от стыда за то, что поделился своими страхами с Зейном — они ведь глупые, и Зейн теперь тоже подумает, будто он…   
  
— Лиам. — Голос Зейна становится неожиданно твёрдым. — Мы увидимся. Мы всегда увидимся.   
  
Лиам закрывает глаза и чувствует, как Зейн целует его куда-то в макушку. Он неосознанно льнёт к этому прикосновению, потирается волосами об эти чертовски соблазнительные и… в общем, об эти губы и улыбается, когда Зейн начинает почёсывать его затылок и бормотать что-то про больших кошек.   
  
Он как раз вдыхает ещё один клуб дыма, на этот раз почти из губ Зейна, почти, но не совсем, когда дверь распахивается и в комнату вваливается Луи. Гарри с Найлом появляются сразу за ним.   
  
— Это что ещё за?... — Луи останавливается центре комнаты, уперев руки в бёдра. Это смотрится особенно смешно, потому что на нём только боксёры с Человеком-Пауком и порванная рубашка Гарри, и Лиам смеётся, громко и искренне, хлопая ладонью по простыне. — Вы арестованы за хранение и употребление наркотиков! — громко заявляет Луи, а потом с разбегу прыгает на кровать. Зейн успевает подвинуться, а Лиам получает локтем под рёбра и коленом почти что в пах. — Если, конечно, не поделитесь со мной, — заговорщицки добавляет Луи и отбирает у Зейна… самокрутку.   
  
Конечно, это была не сигарета. Конечно.   
  
Лиам закрывает глаза и вздыхает.   
  
Может, студия успеет бросить их до того, как они попадут в таблоиды со скандальными заголовками про хранение наркотиков. Вслед за Луи на кровать валится Найл, и Лиам сгибается от боли, когда в этот раз ему всё же попадают прямо по яйцам.   
  
Может, он всё-таки успеет свалить с этой лодки до того, как останется импотентом.   
  
— Йоху!   
  
Гарри забирается на узкую койку вслед за Найлом, и Лиам, падая на пол, думает, что вот об этом волноваться уже действительно слишком поздно.   
  


**5**

  
  
Иногда Лиам забывает, что они все познакомились не на сцене Уэмбли под пристальным взглядом Саймона, а раньше.   
  
Что Луи и Гарри не выдумывают свою историю знакомства в туалете, что Луи с Зейном не раз разговаривали друг с другом ещё в лагере.   
  
Что сам Лиам делил комнату с Найлом и смеялся над его шутками задолго до того, как они с Луи начали придумывать свои, задолго до того, как Зейн начал выслушивать по ночам его тихие признания о страхах и неуверенностях, и задолго до того, как Лиам привык обнимать Гарри и по первому требованию поглаживать его по волосам.   
  
Но это правда.   
  
Поэтому когда Найл стоит за сценой, кусая губы, и Лиам почти чувствует исходящую от него волну нервной энергии, ему вспоминается лагерь. То, как Найл не спал по ночам, ворочаясь с боку на бок. То, как притягивал к себе людей днями: своим смехом, своей гитарой и своей по-детски непосредственной улыбкой.   
  
То, как носился по лагерю бешеной юлой, за которой не успел бы даже Луи, а потом всё равно не мог заснуть, когда Лиам выключал в их комнате свет.   
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо говорит Лиам, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Правда.   
  
Найл кивает.   
  
Это не первый их концерт как группы. Но всё равно до сих пор непривычно, что они будут исполнять свои, свои песни. Что все эти люди пришли сюда слушать только их: не десяток свежих лиц с телевидения, не большую и известную группу, а тинэйджеров, которые до сих пор спотыкаются о свои конечности и не уверены в том, что им принесёт завтрашний день.   
  
Гарри всё ещё сидит в туалете. Луи всё ещё держит его волосы. Зейн всё ещё курит, несмотря на предупреждения о том, что до выхода на сцену остались считанные минуты.   
  
— Спасибо. — Найл быстро обнимает его за секунду до того, как с разных сторон одновременно появляются все остальные.   
  
Ещё минута — и Лиама уже слепят огни сцены, а в ушах звенит от криков.   
  
Он улыбается и начинает первый куплет: в этот момент всегда проходит волнение, а Лиам чувствует, что наконец-то может дышать.   
  
У них всех пропадает нервная дрожь, как только они начинают двигаться под софитами. Разве что Луи слишком часто поправляет свои подтяжки и слишком крепко сжимает микрофон, но это пройдёт. Это скоро пройдёт.   
  
А пока они носятся по сцене, старательно огибая немного грубовато выстроенные декорации, и поют о первой любви и случайных поцелуях. Не то, о чём мечтал Лиам в детстве, и вместе с тем — намного, намного больше.   
  
А у Найла в этот вечер, кажется, окончательно срывает крышу.   
  
Его смех кажется ещё громче обычного, румянец — ещё лихорадочней, а энергия — ещё заразительнее. Лиам не знает, от чего: от бессонной ночи в автобусе, от того, что Зейн как раз спал очень крепко, а снилось ему, судя по звукам, что-то слишком приятное.   
  
От того, что они играют не первый концерт, а публика не заканчивается и не оставляет пустых мест в залах.   
  
Лиам не знает. Он знает то, что его задница уже почти болит от постоянных незаметных щипков и похлопываний, что ему жарко от горячего дыхания Найла, притягивающего его к себе, чтобы поделиться идеей самоубийственного розыгрыша Луи, и что низ живота потягивает каждый раз, когда Найл прикусывает нижнюю губу и улыбается своей немного неловкой из-за стараний стоматолога улыбкой.   
  
Хотя, может быть, всё дело в софитах.   
  
Когда приходит время первой смены костюмов, они уносятся за сцену, туда, где камеры ловят каждое их движение, пока на экранах мелькают заранее отснятые видео.   
  
— Найл! — охает Лиам, когда тот со смешком снова хлопает его по бедру и промахивается: его рука проезжает между ягодиц Лиама, и того снова бросает в жар.   
  
Он мысленно проклинает всё на свете, потому что его следующая пара штанов — намного теснее предыдущей, и скрывать так не вовремя возникший стояк будет неудобно и почти больно. Потом, секунду подумав, он так же мысленно благодарит того, чьей идеей было вытащить на сцену аляповатый диван во время «осеннего» периода.   
  
— Если тебе не нравится, Лиам, можешь свалить из группы, — тонким голосом отвечает Найл и получает шлепок от Луи.   
  
Лиам, не удержавшись, смеётся: эта шутка началась уже давно, ещё когда они только пытались обустроиться в доме на «Икс-факторе», ещё до того, как они влезли под кожу друг другу.   
  
Задолго до того, как Лиам перестал воспринимать эту придуманную Луи кодовую фразу как личную обиду, требующую отмщения или хотя бы разговора по душам.   
  
— Не дождёшься, — Лиам быстро скидывает клетчатую рубашку и примеряет блейзер. — А даже если и свалю, мои соло всё равно достанутся Гарри. Гарри меня любит, правда?   
  
Гарри посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Он запутался в своём галстуке-бабочке и, кажется, очень старается себя не задушить.   
  
— Найл тоже тебя любит, — отвечает Зейн, помогающий Луи с его подтяжками. — Ты же не хочешь отказаться от проявлений большой ирландской любви? А теперь заткнитесь все, нам пора возвращаться.   
  
Лиам кивает и перед перед возвращением на сцену нарочито старательно застёгивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки Найла, наблюдая за тем, как румянец на его щеках становится ещё ярче.   
  
Лиам уже вряд ли сможет спрыгнуть с этого корабля, который с каждым днём всё набирает и набирает ход.   
  


**\+ 1**

  
  
Под окнами отеля шумит Нью-Йорк.   
  
Настоящий, живой Нью-Йорк, который Лиам видел в фильмах так много раз: с постоянным гамом прохожих, жёлтыми такси, бесконечными магазинчиками с кофе и толпами туристов в центре.   
  
Он лежит на кровати — огромной кровати в огромном номере отличного отеля на Манхэттене, чёрт побери — и не думает ни о городе, который никогда не спит, ни о том, что они только что отыграли концерт на Мэдисон-сквер-гарден.   
  
Точно так же Гарри не думает сейчас о Тейлор Свифт и бесконечных папарацци, Луи — о рекламных контрактах и пиаре, а Зейн — о расползающихся по сети слухах.   
  
Найл не думает сейчас вообще ни о чём. Лиам знает это точно: Найл лежит рядом с ним, почти под ним, запрокинув голову и хрипло постанывая, пока Лиам дрочит ему уверенными, резкими движениями, одновременно расцвечивая яркими метками бледную кожу груди.   
  
— Лиааам, — тянет Найл, и он по-прежнему прикусывает губу, так же, как и всегда, и почему-то именно от этого Лиаму хочется его поцеловать. Он приподнимается на локтях и улыбается. Найл обхватывает его рукой за шею и притягивает ближе к себе, обводя языком его губы и целуя глубже, крепче.   
  
На вкус Найл как пиво, которое они делили после концерта, и мясная пицца, и Лиаму хочется засмеяться от того, насколько привычным и близким это кажется.   
  
Откуда-то справа доносится громкий стон, и Лиам невольно переводит туда взгляд: на соседней кровати развалились Луи, Зейн и Гарри. Лиаму плохо видно, и он слишком сосредоточен на том, как пальцы Найла неловко расстёгивают ширинку и обхватывают его за задницу, но Гарри двигает головой между бёдер Зейна слишком очевидно для того, чтобы сделать неправильные выводы.   
  
Луи смотрит на них, почти не мигая, и облизывает губы, лениво поглаживая рукой свой член. Лиам чувствует, как его рот наполняется слюной: он хочет, хочет потянуться и взять аккуратную головку в рот, провести по ней языком, почувствовать солоноватый вкус и услышать, как Луи застонет, выгибаясь ему на встречу.   
  
Но до второй кровати так далеко, а Найл так уверенно двигает бёдрами, притираясь к бёдрам Лиама, что он сдаётся и снова отворачивается.   
  
— Жадина, — улыбается Найл и целует Лиама в шею, в родинку, которую так любят замазывать на всех фотографиях.   
  
— Это вы виноваты, — шепчет Лиам, наклоняя голову, чтобы Найлу было удобнее.   
  
Он перехватывает его за бёдра и тянет на себя. Лосьон на тумбочке пахнет чем-то пряным, и Лиам быстро выдавливает его на ладонь, а потом обхватывает их члены, прижимает друг к другу и начинает двигать рукой, не сводя взгляда с покрытого лихорадочным румянцем лица Найла. Тот отворачивается, закусив губу, и говорит Лиаму, сорвавшись на стон:   
  
— Посмотри…   
  
Лиам послушно поворачивается.   
  
На соседней кровати всё поменялось, и уже Гарри лежит на спине, запустив ладони в собственные волосы, а Зейн и Луи лениво целуются вокруг его члена.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — жалобно просит Гарри, и Лиам бы не выдержал, Лиам бы дал ему всё, что Гарри хочет, но Зейн только усмехается и проводит ладонью по его животу, а Луи скользит рукой по бедру и ныряет пальцами между ягодиц. — Ох. — Гарри выгибается, и Найл вторит ему, сильнее сжимая Лиама за плечи.   
  
— Лииииам. — Гарри смотрит на него из-под чёлки, и Лиам стонет в ответ на этот жалобный взгляд. — Иди сюда, Лиааам. Помоги мне.   
  
В ответ он получает шлепок по заднице от Луи, а Зейн, судя по сдавленному всхлипу, проводит по головке зубами.   
  
— Прости, прости, — лихорадочно шепчет Гарри, — я понял…   
  
— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит его Луи, и Зейн согласно кивает вокруг члена.   
  
Гарри выгибает спину, толкаясь ему в рот, и, прикусив губу, кончает, почти беззвучно, но Лиам знает его выражение лица в этот момент, знает этот рваный выдох и прищуренные глаза.   
  
— Вот так, Хазза, — ласково треплет его по волосам Луи. — Молодец.   
  
Найл проваливается в оргазм почти сразу после этого, его всегда слишком сильно заводит возможность наблюдать за остальными, и Лиам чувствует, как его пальцы заливает горячая сперма. Он целует Найла, пока тот дрожит под его руками.   
  
— Спасибо. — Найл выдыхает. — Тебе помочь?   
  
Лиам прикусывает губу, качает головой, а потом, поднатужившись, подхватывает безвольного Найла и перетаскивает его на соседнюю кровать, чтобы устроить рядом с развалившимся на подушках Гарри: они оба всегда становятся совершенно бесполезными после оргазма.   
  
— Лиииам, — зовёт Зейн, и Лиама притягивают в мокрый поцелуй.   
  
Чья-то рука обхватывает его член — Луи, понимает Лиам, точно, Луи, — и он вслепую тянется вперёд, чтобы вернуть услугу.   
  
Они все уже слишком заведённые, они были слишком заведёнными с тех пор, как покинули арену, а сейчас в Нью-Йорке уже почти утро, и никто из них не выдерживает долго.   
  
Первым сдаётся Зейн, с тихим стоном кончая на руку Луи и живот Лиама. Он улыбается шальной улыбкой и откидывается на спину, лениво продолжая наблюдать за ними. Луи смеётся, утыкаясь в шею Лиама лицом и начиная двигать рукой быстрее. Лиам отвечает ему улыбкой: они всегда остаются последними, как будто пытаются что-то доказать себе и особенно друг другу, но сейчас Лиаму уже плевать на дурацкие споры и подколки.   
  
Луи почти до крови прикусывает кожу на его плече, явно оставляя яркий след, и Лиам хрипло вскрикивает, чувствуя, как подступает оргазм. Он ещё успевает увидеть довольную улыбку Луи, когда тот облизывает свои пальцы, залитые липкой спермой Лиама. А потом быстро наклоняется и накрывает член Луи губами так, как ему хотелось, за секунду до того, как всё заканчивается.   
  
— Мм. — Гарри тянет его на себя и целует, слизывая с губ горьковатый вкус. — Лу, тебе надо есть больше фруктов.   
  
Лиам смеётся и опускается на кровать между Гарри и Зейном, почти накрывая Найла собой.   
  
— Одеяла, — ноет он. — Кто-нибудь?   
  
Откуда-то слева доносится возня, а потом Лиама накрывает прохладное одеяло, и он довольно вздыхает.   
  
— Мы тут сваримся, — недовольно отзывается Найл, но не делает попытки выбраться из этого кокона.   
  
— И слипнемся, — бормочет почти провалившийся в сон Зейн.   
  
— Пол этому очень обрадуется,— подтверждает Луи, который кажется почти довольным предвкушением такой возможности.   
  
Лиам вздыхает и устраивается поудобнее.   
  
Он смутно помнит, как уходил со сцены в Уэмбли раздавленным, как смотрел на Саймона, как повторял про себя «недостаточно-недостаточно-недостаточно» и думал о том, что всё ещё может избавиться от навязанных ему незнакомцев и попытаться продолжить своё одиночное плавание.   
  
Он смутно помнит то, как твердил про личное пространство каждый раз, когда Луи неожиданно подходил к нему со спины и закидывал руки на плечи.   
  
Он помнит всё, даже сейчас, когда все воспоминания и мысли будто затянуты какой-то дымкой.   
  
— Лиам, — бормочет Найл и едва ощутимо щекочет его за бок. — Заканчивай думать. Спать.   
  
Лиам кивает.   
  
Он засыпает ещё до того, как успевает подумать — нет ни одного места, где он хотел бы оказаться в этот момент.   
  
Только здесь и сейчас.


End file.
